The Way Out
by Booknerd1313
Summary: Alison is a girl that has grown up in the Amity compound. She could be a kind person but she has a very bad temper. She knew she wasn't right for Amity so on choosing day she picked Dauntless. Along the way she meets friends and a certain guy named Zach. One day Alison over hears some people talking about an outside world. Will Alison stay or go?
1. Chapter 1

I look around the room and only see vibrant colors. It seems as if they think the colors of the wall will decide our mood. I don't think that at all. I think we decide what we want.

I am Alice Green. I prefer to be called Alison but my parents suggested that I be called Alice because it has a sweet ring to it. I don't like my name at all. It's nothing like me. People often say that I have a temper and I need to work through it, especially since I'm Amity. Tomorrows choosing day and I can be whatever I want.

I had my aptitude test today. It went how I thought it would go. A middle-aged woman helped set me up for my aptitude test. She was abnegation; she wore baggy gray clothes that didn't show any of her figure. Nothing stood out about her and that is why I could never choose abnegation.

The woman told me that she will be injecting me with serum. It did not look like something pleasing to put in my neck. It was green, but a green that looked like something that belonged in a baby's diaper.

I asked the woman what the serum would do and she replied," You will just have to see for yourself." She then injected the serum into my neck and then I closed my eyes.

I fluttered my eyes open to see people sitting in a train with me. The weird thing was that the people had no faces. I sat toward the opening of the train but when I looked through the train door I only saw white, just white. The faceless people started surrounding me, reaching for me. I had three choices. I could let the faceless people capture me and do who knows what or I could jump off the fast moving train into the white canvas. My last option was to fight them.

I started throwing punches at the people but my hand would just go through them. I couldn't touch them but they were able to claw at my, trying to get me. My next choice was to jump. I lunged out of the train into the open whiteness.

My vision was blurry for several moments. Then all at once objects and colors started appearing within seconds. I felt something cool and heavy in my hand. I heard a shriek within a few feet of me. When I looked up I regretted it right away. I was holding a black pistol against my mother's head.

"Alison Green if the person in front of you is guilty shoot if not set the gun on the table," a deep intriguing voice commanded," the woman in front of you is suspected. Make your decision now.'

A fresh looking newspaper then appeared in front of me. There were pictures and words proved that my mother was guilty, but could I really shoot her? I set the gun down and everything flashed away.

"Ma'am can I please have that apple?" I turn around quickly to see a man. He had torn clothes and was filthy, he was factionless. But why would he ask for an apple that I don't even have.

"I'm sorry sir I don't have one." I replied gently.

"Ma'am there's an apple in your hand." The factionless man stated. I looked in my hand to find a crispy red apple. Then I felt like I hadn't eaten in months. Should I give this man this apple or eat it?

"I'm sorry sir I'm very hungry, I think I'm going to eat the apple." I try to say nicely.

"But …but I'm very hungry," the man screamed' Just be a dear and give me the apple!'

"No," I stated while running away from the fairly angry man. As I kept running the cement beneath me started disappearing. Everything around me was disappearing and new things started appearing. The abnegation woman was in front of me, staring.

**Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfiction so please review. If you have any question feel free to ask.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is a new chapter, hope you like it:)**

"Well Alison, your results for your aptitude is…Dauntless." The abnegation woman states warily.

"Okay." I reply happily.

"You seem happy?" The abnegation woman asks.

"I guess, I figured I'd get dauntless," I remark, "May I ask you a question?"

"Yes dear." The abnegation lady replies.

"What is your name?" I ask.

"Natalie Prior."

"Okay, thank you ma'am, have a nice day." I smile shyly.

"You too." Natalie replied.

**~ Page Break~**

I know that I will leave the amity compound today. I will be able to leave and not be known as the amity girl that beat someone up. But if I want to have a new reputation I **need** to control my temper.

The girl I beat up only said one thing to make me loose it. I don't even remember what she said, that's how bad my temper is. I try to control it but it is very hard. It's not like I want to do it, it just happens. I actually am a shy person, a person that could be sweet and kind. When I do get angry everything goes black until after I'm calm.

My earliest memories of my childhood are being in the 'calm room' and being on the peace serum. Johanna, the representative of amity, was always the one I had to talk to when I was angry. She was like a counselor to me.

"Alice time to leave." My mother calls for me.

"Okay, let's go." I say

"Are you ready?"

"As much as I'll ever be." I smile forcefully.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy:)**

I walk into a gigantic room full of vacant chairs. My family and I seat ourselves in one of the front rows. Then more factions start coming through the door rapidly like horses running to their owner for dinner.

A tall man walks into the room with papers. "Quiet please. " The man says. "Quiet please!" The man now yells. "My name is Marcus, today is the Choosing Ceremony. Today is the day our children will decide who they want to become. Our people have created five factions. Those who blamed aggression formed Amity. Those who blamed ignorance became the Erudite. Those who blamed duplicity created Candor. Those who blamed cowardice were the Dauntless."

I hear many loud woops coming from the people that crave adrenaline, the Dauntless. I look over to see all of them smiling and patting each other on the back.

"Finally, last but not least Abnegation, those who blamed selfishness made abnegation." Marcus finishes saying.

After that everything was a blur. I knew what I was going to do but just having the rest of your life decided on this day was scary. What if I choose dauntless and it doesn't work out? What if I become factionless like the man in my aptitude test? As I kept thinking my mind started getting cloudy, it was getting hard to think past all of the failure that could happen in the future. "Alison Green." Marcus finally got to my name but I was not ready to choose what I was going to do with my life.

I stood up and slowly started walking toward the stage. In this moment all I thought about was how I needed to be brave. If I can be brave and make the most important decision of my life I can be dauntless.

**I'm sorry the chapters have been short. Next chapter is fairly long**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is a new chapter:) Please review!**

Chapter 4

"We have to jump!" I yell hastily.

"What? Are these people insane?" Katelyn yells back at me, trying to be heard over the roaring train.

"Well let's jump." I reply back.

I bend my knees and use all my force to push myself off the train. I go flying through the air like a bird taking flight for the first time. I come crashing in to a hard and cold surface. I look around but I don't see Katelyn. I stand and wipe the few rocks from my yellow capris and straighten my red tank top, still no Katelyn. Then I hear a thump. I look over to find Katelyn on the ground.

I met Katelyn on the train heading to the Dauntless compound. She transferred from Erudite. I can tell that she is very intelligent but she is very kind, she doesn't think too much of herself. To be honest she is gorgeous! I mean what's better than having a brain and being pretty? She is tall and slender with blonde hair. When we got on the train her eyes were hazel but now looking at her now on the ground they are green.

"What color are your eyes? On the train they were hazel but now they are as green as pine needles on a pine tree."

"Oh yeah my eyes change color. When I'm nervous they are brown but when my adrenaline is pumping they turn a deep green."

"That is really neat." I say eagerly.

"Did you know that neat also means arranged in an orderly or tidy way?" Katelyn says with a smile on her face.

"Well that's, interesting. So what," I get interrupted by a dark skinned man.

"To go on in dauntless training you need to jump off of this building." The mysterious man says.

"Jump! Are you crazy can't we just go down a flight of stairs to get into the dauntless compound." A short boy with brown hair shrieks.

"Are you scared? The only way to get to the dauntless compound is by jumping and if you are scared of just jumping off a building it might be best if you don't continue in initiation." The man says bitterly.

"Who are you?" Says a sassy girl with bluish gray eyes.

"I am Uriah. I am also of one of your new dauntless leaders. This actually is my first year so be ready for anything!

"What happened to the old dauntless leader? What was his name? Edric, no. Ed, no. Oh I remember it was Eric!" A boy with red hair remembers.

"Let's just say he got kicked out." Uriah says with an evil smile on his face. "So who wants to be the first jumper?"

A boy that has been quiet most of the time walked up to ledge and stood on it. He wore white and black to represent Candor but he was nothing like the people in Candor. The people in Candor are usually loud and rude, they just don't have a filter for their mouth.

The boy turned toward us and then let himself fall backwards. At first it kind of took me by surprise because he looked so peaceful and calm. I thought jumping off a building would be nerve racking but I guess not. By him being so calm I decided I should be next to jump off because it seemed so easy but by the time I actually got up there I was shaking like I had been in Antarctica for a week with no clothes on. I guess I have a major fear of heights.

"Are you having a seizure? " Calls a short dirty blonde hair boy.

"Nope just a little nervous but here goes nothing." I try to say with my voice steady but it didn't work out. I turn to see if something would catch me at the bottom of the building but it was too dark to see anything. I decided to be brave and just let myself fall and trust that these people weren't trying to kill us on the first day.

As I was falling I was silent, I wanted to take in how it felt to free fall because this could be the thing that only happens once in your life. But I have a feeling being in dauntless I'll have many of those moments.

Suddenly I hit a hard surface and I am out of breath. I rolled over to find a brown net. Then I see hand stretching out to me. I grab the hand and then I am confronted by a man with ocean blue eyes.

"What is your name?" The man asks me.

"Alison. What's yours?"

"Four and this is Tris." Four points toward a short girl with bluish gray eyes. "We are going to be the initiate's trainer." Four leans down and gives Tris a gives on the forehead.

I hear another person hit the net and see Katelyn. I congratulate her and then we just stand there quietly waiting for the rest of the people to come flying down. Once everyone is on ground level, well actually I think the Dauntless compound is underground, Four and Tris walk to stand in front of us.

"For training each of you will go through three stages. These stages are physical, emotional, and physical." Tris continues." This will not be easy. Only the top ten make it to be members."

"What will happen to the one person that doesn't get in the top ten?"

Four starts. "Well actually the ten include dauntless born and you guys. In the first round a few of you guys will be cut and a few dauntless born will be cut. Then at the end of all of this more will be cut and become factionless."

"How many dauntless born are there?"

"I think that there are ten." Tris replies.

I swear every person in that room had their mouth open. "But. But that means eleven of us will be factionless!" A girl shrieks.

"Well I guess you just have to work hard but anyway it is lunch time so let's head to the cafeteria." Four says excitedly.

~Page Break~

Katelyn and I seated ourselves in a corner with our food. I look at my plate and try to decide on what I'm going to eat first. I got some fruit, vegetables, and a piece of bread.

"So are you a vegetarian?" Katelyn asks.

"No not really I just don't eat meats and fish."

Katelyn starts laughing hysterically. "Then you are a vegetarian. A vegetarian is a person that doesn't eat meats or fish but eats seeds, fruits, vegetables, grains, and usually eats eggs and dairy products. Why are you a vegetarian?"

"Well my parents raised me like this because they didn't like the fact that animals have to die for us to enjoy something."

"Well that is very interesting and I guess you are amity so that makes since. Are a lot of amity people like this because I haven't read much about amity people and now I'm wishing I did."

"I didn't really talk to people that much so I don't really know but I am going to go dump my tray. Do you want me to take yours for you?" I ask.

"No I'm okay but you really haven't eaten that much."

"I'm not feeling so hungry but I will be back in a minute." I say with my teeth clenched.

Katelyn is kind of making me want to punch her with all of this nonsense. I just need to find somewhere quiet and calm down. Suddenly I hit something hard and all of my food goes on me. I scream and look up to find the fiercest green eyes I have ever seen been for. I feel like I was hypnotized forever but I snap myself back into reality.

"You could watch where you are going!" I yell.

"I'm very sorry. Here let me help clean you up." The boy says nicely.

"NO I AM FINE!" I yell twice as loud as last time.

Then all of a sudden the boy picks me up and puts me over his shoulder. He carries me out of the cafeteria with no trouble. He must be fairly strong because I was thrashing at his back and I am pretty strong. It looks like he brought me into the boy's bathroom because I see guys walking out pretty fast. He then gently sets me down on the counter.

"Here I will get you a cloth to wipe off with." The boy says.

"What is your name?"

"Zach. What is yours?" He says with a flirty grin on his face.

"Let's talk after I calm down so can you please step into the hall for a little bit." I try to ask politely.

"Sure if you need anything I will just be in the hall."

Zach may have been the most beautiful person I have ever met. He had hair as black as obsidian and his eyes they were a green that I have never seen before. I could let myself dream about him because it calmed me down but nothing could happen between us. One reason why is because I am not pretty. I am tall and kind of muscular. My hair is a medium brown and I have blue eyes. I look like a person that belongs in the circus.

Zach interrupts my thoughts by walking into the bathroom. "Here is some water and some chocolate cake. This cake is so hard to get so enjoy every bite because you probably won't see another piece for like six months." He says sassily.

I take a bite of the cake and am happier by the moment. He was right it is amazing! "Thanks. Sorry I freaked out on you earlier I kind of have a temper." I smile shyly

"You can say that again. How about we go back to the cafeteria and I introduce you to my friends."

"Hopefully they don't hate me." I say sarcastically but inside I truly am scared.

"Of course they won't. Oh and I still don't know your name."

"Alison is my name."

**What do you think of Zach and Alison?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy:)**

Chapter Five

I look around the room and see hundreds of plates with chocolate cake on them. I gasp and look over at Zach next to me. He has a devilish grin on his face. I lightly slap him on the arm.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Zach cries.

"Well I'm not trying I just have too much strength to control." I stick my tongue out at him.

We walk toward a table full of obnoxious teenagers. "This is Alison." Zach introduces me to his friends.

"Isn't that the girl that freaked out on you?" A boy with light blonde hair and light blue eyes replies.

"Sam let's just not get into that right now. Anyways please make her feel comfortable and be nice." Zach says with pleading eyes.

"I am right here and I don't care how you treat me because I was rude. I just want to say one thing, I have a bad temper and I'm trying to work through it." I say calmly.

"Aren't you from amity?" A boy with kind eyes asks.

"That's probably the reason she switched Elijah!" A girl with many piercing says.

"Are you strong?" Sam asks.

"I am not sure but I do know that I could take you any time." I say with a teasing smile.

"Oh bring it on!" Sam starts raising his hands.

"Please don't beat up the first kind of normal person I brought to you guys." Zach says sadly but I could see the smile he was holding back.

"Kind of!" I yell. I could tell by looking around at these people we were going to be close. I tell the guys I'm going to go sit with my other friend and I point in the direction of Katelyn.

"Why don't you just bring her over here?" Elijah asks while staring at Katelyn admirably.

"Okay. I will be back in a second." I walk over to Katelyn and tell her I was sorry I was gone for so long but she understood because she did see me explode.

"So anyways I just made some new friends and they invited us to come sit with them. Also I think one of the guys over there has a crush on you." I say smiling.

Katelyn turns as red as a stop sign. "No you must have mistaken that for you." Katelyn tries to argue.

"No you are beautiful and smart, who couldn't love you? Just be yourself and don't get nervous and start throwing out random facts. Other than that you will fit in. Also it may be best if you don't tell them one of your jokes." I say encouragingly.

"Okay." Katelyn agrees.

**~ Page Break~**

I wake up to Katelyn shaking me vigorously. "Hurry get up were are supposed to be in the training room be eight and it is seven fifty!"

I get out of bed faster than I ever have before. I start rushing around our room trying to get ready. Once I am done Katelyn and I run to the training room and barely make it. All the other initiates are in a line with Tris and Four in front of them. Katelyn and I rush to the line and wait for further instructions.

"We are going to start with knife throwing then we will move on to shooting and lastly for the physical stage is combat." Four tells us.

"Each of you need to grab five knifes off the table over there," Tris points at a table with many knifes. "After you get the knife, stand in front of a target." Tris finishes what she was saying.

We all run around like chickens with their head cut off."Just grab the knifes and stand in front of a target! It is not that hard." Four yells. "Now watch me throw the knifes."

"Can she not throw?" A girl with black jet black hair and blue eyes says. She then rolls her eyes and starts laughing with her candor friend.

"What is your name?" Tris says as she slowly inches closer and closer to her face.

"Violet, but what does this have to do with anything?" She says rudely.

"Violet, can you throw a knife and have it hit the center every time?" Tris asks impatiently.

"No but it is not like you can." I look at violet and see she has a smug look on her face.

Tris walks over to the table and grabs some knifes. She lines herself up with the target and examines herself to make sure she is in the right stance. Tris pulls her arm back then launches the knife forward and hits the center of the target. She does this over and over and each time it hits the center. Violet starts clapping with the same smug look on her face.

"Bravo you can throw a knife! Now can we get to the serious stuff?"

"Throw a knife at me." Tris says in a calm voice.

"Are you crazy I could kill you!" Violet shouts.

"Probably not and it's my choice so if I get hurt it is my fault." Tris replies.

Violet walks over to the table of knife. She then goes and stands in front of Tris.  
"Imagine that I am the enemy and you need to take me out. You can either hit me in a place where I will bleed out and die or hit me in a place that will wound me." Tris snarls.

Violet tries to throw the knife at Tris but fails miserably. The knife immediately goes fling to the floor. Tris didn't even have to make an effort to move. Several people laugh. Violet starts to get angry and let's out a little grunt.

"How about you all keep your mouths shut and nothing like this will happen again." Tris warns us.

**If yoy guys have any questions please ask and please review because this is my first fanfiction and I would like to know how I am doing. Have a nice day:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you like the chapter:)**

**Chapter Six**

Training has been going good the past couple of weeks. The only bad thing was when I had to fight against people. I had to beat a red head Erudite boy and a girl from my old faction named Zoe. She gave up in the middle of the fight and decided to become factionless. It broke my heart because it was partially my fault.

When I was fighting Zoe I kind of blacked out and just went at her. I didn't realize what I was doing until Zoe started walking out of the arena. Once I saw what I did to her I ran to my room and started crying. I hadn't cried in a long time so it felt like I was crying over everything that has happened since the last time I cried. The rest of the day I just stayed in my bed. I have been feeling depressed after this happened but luckily I have Katelyn to cheer me up. The bad thing is that the initiates have to share a room so I would just have to cry under my blankets when someone came in.

"Hey Alison, Zach is looking for you." Katelyn informs me.

"Do you know where he is at?" I muttered.

Katelyn said. "Yeah he is in the cafeteria."

"Okay I will talk to you later." I say with a smile.

I walk into the cafeteria and look around until my eyes meet the precious green eyes I dream about. The last couple of weeks have been hard and another person that has helped me through it is Zach. I can always talk to him about anything. He also helps me through my temper. He usually just picks me up and carries me out of the room and then talks me through whatever I am feeling.

I go grab a muffin and then seat myself next to Zach. But within seconds of sitting down he hits the muffin out of my hand.

"What the frick! I was going to eat that, what's your problem?" I snap.

"Calm down! I probably should have handled this different way but anyway I have plans for us." He says with a flirting grin.

"Plans? Thanks for including me on what we're doing." I say with a confused look on my face.

"That's the point you're not supposed to know." Zach stated. "So will you take a walk with me?"

"Fine." I mutter.

We walk into the hall and suddenly Zach says,"Have you ever had a tattoo."

"NO! Have you?" I ask.

"Yeah I have one right over my heart." Mumbles Zach.

"What does it resemble?" I question Zach.

"Well, I am not sure if I want to talk about it but sometime I will." Zach smiles shyly. "But do you think you would want a tattoo?"

"Uhm, I think that would be fun."

"I am not forcing you." He admits.

"Oh I know but I think it would be good for me. I look over at Zach and just stare at him for a while.

**~ Page Break~**

Two tattoo's later Zach and I are sitting on top of a very high building. I started getting queasy from being this high and Zach noticed.

"What is wrong?" Zach seemed concerned.

"I think I am scared of heights." I responded to Zach.

"Oh I am sorry I guess I should have asked you if you were scared of heights." Zach slaps himself in the face.

"No it is fine. So what is your tattoo of?" I ask to change the subject

"How about you tell me about your tattoo first." When I first asked him it looked like he was scared or nervous to tell me.

"Well don't laugh but it was all I could think of." I smile shyly." Mine is a picture of a mountain."

"What does it stand for?" Zach asks.

"When I get to the top of the mountain it will resemble everything I have accomplished in my life. So what is yours?" I ask eagerly.

"Just one more question." He says to me. "Where is it at?" He winks at me.

"It is placed at the top left of my back, now on to you. What is yours?"

"Mine is cheesy but it is a picture dove. Before you ask I choose a dove because a dove resembles love." He starts turning red. "I think I am falling for someone and it is happening fast. I don't think she knows I like her so I don't know what to do." He turns an even deeper shade of red. I laughed silently at his awkwardness.

"Well what is her name, I might be able to hook you up." I nudge him with my shoulder.

"Well I need to just find out one thing." I thought to myself what could that be? When I look over at him he is studying me like a paleontologist studying his favorite bone.

"What?" I blurted. "It seems like you are always staring at me! Please tell me you are not a creeper." I try to say more but I am stopped by a soft pair of lips. He kisses me gently but soon the kiss becomes intimate. I can feel his heart pounding against me but I pull away. Zach looks at me with concerned eyes.

"I am sorry but I just don't know." I say unsteadily. I get up and start running for the dorm room. Once I finally get there I have tears all over my face but I make to effort to wipe them off. I barge into the room with no hesitation but I soon regret it. I see Katelyn and Elijah on her bed making out. I say my quick apologies and run to the girl's bathroom. I run into a stall and sit on a toilet and just cry.

I don't know what happened with Zach. I know I like him but he took me by surprise. I have never had a boyfriend before so I don't know if I am ready. I don't even know if you need to be ready to have one, then walking in on Katelyn just made me feel worse about myself.

I hear the creak of the bathroom door opening and I decide to peak through the little hole in the stall. I see Katelyn looking under every stall until she stops at mine.

"I am so sorry Alison I was going to tell you about us tonight." Katelyn say with real sincerity in her voice.

I walk out of the stall and say,"Oh no were all good. I am really happy for you. I just had some issues with Zach earlier but I would rather not talk about it. But if you're up to it I would love to go get some chocolate cake." I force a smile.

"Anything for a friend." Katelyn links our arms together and we silently walk to the cafeteria.

**Please review! Have a groovyy day:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy:)**

Chapter Seven

I haven't talked to Zach in like a week so I decided to take a walk and clear my head. So today I went out exploring. I never really have explored the dauntless compound before so it probably was going to be interesting. The most fascinating thing here to me is the chasm. I love how it is so beautiful but it is also a killer. I decided to move on past the chasm and get deeper into the compound.

I was about to turn a corner when a heard a man and a woman talking. "There are rumors going around that there is a world outside of this place. If people start hearing about this they are going to be curious and will want to go exploring for themselves." The man says in a hushed tone.

"I know! I have seen some pictures and it looks pretty amazing but if people leave all the factions will start to crumble and then one day there will be no one to take care of this place." The woman whispers and yells at the same time.

I start to slowly back away from their conversation. I could go to a new place and meet new people. Maybe it will be amazing out there but I can only find out by being brave and leaving this place behind me. If I do leave and I do want to return I will have to become factionless and that does not fit well in my brain.

I go to the cafeteria to get some lunch. When I walk in I search the room for Katelyn but my eyes land on the back of Zach's head. I really just need to talk to him and get this over with. I make my way over and tap him on the shoulder gently. He turns around and gets a confused look on his face.

"Can we please talk?" I ask quietly.

"Uh sure, I will be back soon guys. " He follows me out of the cafeteria and down a couple halls. "I am so sorry for just running away the other night. I should have just sat there and talked it through with you." I look up into his eyes and regret it immediately. His eyes show me that he truly was hurt by it and some of the hurt was replaced by anger.

"Well I am sorry too but I don't want a lot of drama. I want to live a care free life! I just can't trust anyone with my heart anymore. Do you want to know what my tattoo is over my heart? Well I will tell you, when I was fifteen I thought I met the love of my life. I was happy and I thought she was happy but I was wrong. I fell for her too fast and I knew it but I didn't care. But one day I get this letter from her and she wrote that she wasn't happy. She wrote that I made her life miserable." I could see that he was trying to hold back tears. "Do you know what happened after that? I walked out of my room and decided to go looking for so that we could talk but I never got to talk to her. The last time I saw her was when they were pulling her out of the chasm." Now he started choking up and a few tears fell down his face.

"I am so sorry." I say sadly.

"No I am sorry for ever having to meet you." Zach then walked away quickly.

I felt as if I just got stabbed in the heart. Did I love Zach? No, do I still love Zach? Maybe it would be best if I sneaked out disappeared from his life forever so he never felt pain when he looked at me.

I walked like a zombie back to the dorm. I couldn't believe I just messed things up with the nicest, funniest, and the most beautiful boy I have ever met. I will wake up in the morning and decide if I am going to leave or stay.

**Please review! Have a fantabulous day:)**


End file.
